


【R18】洛基×你

by Fiona_Sliver



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 10:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18715390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiona_Sliver/pseuds/Fiona_Sliver
Summary: 代发





	【R18】洛基×你

· ☆彡 白昼（ ~~日洛基~~ ）

“今天的天气很好，亲爱的洛基。”你打开门，走了进来，暧昧地对他说。很明显，躺椅上的男人并不想搭理你，仍抬眼注视着窗外。你走到他身边，伸手把玩着洛基的黑发，并俯身在洛基的脸侧落下一个鲜红的唇印，“洛基，你这样子可真好看呵呵～”你眯起眼，笑道。

看来他并不能安静地欣赏窗外风景了。

洛基坐起来，手铐和脚铐发出咔咔的声响。他笑起来，声音故意甜腻腻的，“主人，今天心情很不错啊，又是来品尝我的吗？”你愣了愣，随机笑出了声，你上下扫视着洛基，看来是知道你今天会来，所以早早换上了暴露单薄的衣袍。

“那么，可以开始了吗？”洛基对你说，墨绿的眼眸中闪着狡黠的光。你摇摇头，从酒柜中取出一瓶红酒及一个高脚杯，倒入红酒，在洛基疑惑的目光中，顺着他裸露的胸膛倒了下去。

他有些惊讶，但随即一笑，解开腰间的带子，你继而将红酒洒在他的脸颊，顺着脖颈流下。然后，你仰头喝下剩余红酒，跨坐在洛基的腿上，搂着他的脖子吻了上去。

红酒混杂着你们的唾液咽下，洛基托着你的臀部把你顶到地面的窗户上，将手伸入你的上衣内，抚摸你光洁细腻的后背。

口上的动作也丝毫不怠慢，灵巧的舌头纠缠着你，你再一次被洛基完美的吻技所折服。许久，你们才恋恋不舍地分开唇。你开始亲吻洛基的耳垂，紧接着是脸颊，顺着凸起的喉结移到他的胸膛，上面还沾染着未干涸的红酒，你伸舌舔舐着，继而吸吮胸前的茱萸。

“唔…主人？”男人愉悦地哼出声，呼唤着你。“嗯，我在。”你抬眸看他，男人也温柔地注视着你。“那，请将腿张开。”他小心翼翼地护着你，胯间的硕大因得不到释放而有些胀痛。

你照做，他便迫不及待地将肉棒抵在你的花穴上，挺腰深入。“唔啊…洛基。”还是有些不适应，一时间承受不了洛基惊人的尺寸。

“抱歉，主人，我忍不住了。”男人的声音变得沙哑，因欲望而眼角泛红。你缩紧小穴又分泌出一股淫液，双腿盘着洛基的腰肢，“那…可以快些……嗯啊啊！”你还来不及反应，洛基便挺腰深入你的花穴，开始快速地抽插起来，一系列动作直接将你带到了高潮。

你有些无力地趴在他肩头，洛基好笑地拍拍你的后背，将你放到床上，“噗，主人，你可真可爱。”他注视着你，你有些不耐地扭动腰肢，“快动啦，洛基～”

“是。”他笑着应道，快速抽插起来，每一次皆是大进大出，撞向你的花心。

 

最后，你筋疲力尽地躺在洛基怀中，有些犯困，有一搭没一搭地把玩着男人的发丝。洛基搂着你，似是惬意地对你说。

“其实，你并不需要囚禁我呢，因为——我也同样深爱着你啊，主人。”

· ★彡 黑夜（被洛基日）

已是深夜，你却全无困意，双手抱膝坐在窗边，注视着窗外的夜景，神域固然繁华，对你来说却是精致的鸟笼。存在的意义便是，取悦主人。

咔——

房门被打开，不用想便知是洛基那家伙——你的主人。

“金丝雀，有没有想我呢？”他总是喜爱玩笑，所以无论何时语气都很愉悦。他来到你身旁，带来夜里的寒气，令你缩了缩身。他皱了皱眉，却还勾着唇，他不顾你的感受将你拥入怀中，寒意令你阵阵发抖。他抚顺着你的长发，“不听话的宠物，是要受到惩罚的哦。”他语气轻巧，却是掩不住的冷意。

“是…主人。”你不顾发抖，替他脱下外衣，“今晚…要做吗？主人。”你小声询问。“怎么，怎么快就饥渴了吗？”洛基抱起你，将你放到床上，自己也躺在了你身旁，“呵，真是个小馋猫。”你红了脸，没想到是自己想多了。

他揽你入怀，身上好闻的清香扑鼻，不知怎的，竟让你身上莫名燥热。你缩进洛基怀中，不想承认自己会先对洛基有感觉。

许是察觉到你的异样，洛基似是不怀好意地笑笑，相对发凉的大手顺着你的肩膀滑到你的臀部。在你耳边呼出一口气，激起一阵痒意，“怎么，我的金丝雀，又有感觉了吗？”

你坐起身，胸口起伏着，终究败给了欲望，“求您…给我。”洛基满意地笑笑，看着你脱下身上的丝绸衣裙，露出婀娜的躯体。“想要，就坐上来。”你乖乖跨坐在他的身上，趴在洛基的胸膛上，主动索吻。

他按着你的后脑勺，与你的舌交缠，舔舐你的贝齿，不同于以往的霸道，而是无限温柔，你享受其中。

洛基放开你，看你微微喘息的模样，面色潮红，双眼氤氲。你的私密处贴着洛基的性器，溢出花穴的淫液沾染了男人的性器，经你爱抚而硬挺起来。

你迫不及待地直起身，扶着肉棒的根部缓缓坐了下去。肉棒分开层层媚肉，长驱直入。虽然不是第一次接受洛基的肉棒，可被粗长性器填满花穴的饱胀感令你一时间难以适应。

洛基哼笑一声，猛一挺腰，惊得你险些摔倒。他似是嘲讽地笑道：“金丝雀很厉害嘛。”你能感觉到，自己的脸火热，肯定是红的滴血。

你停了一会，直到小穴开始泛起痒意，渴望被洛基的肉棒好好疼爱，你便扭腰动作起来。

“嗯…啊哈……”起初是很舒服，可是以你的体力，根本满足不了你的欲望，于是你想要求助洛基，“洛基…主人，求您、帮我……”你放轻了声音，纤细的手指搭在男人的胸膛上。洛基挑起一边眉毛，性感的嗓音低沉，“哦？看来是学会欲擒故纵喽。”他说着，坐了起来。

“搂好我，否则后果自负。”他对你说，托着你的臀部，抽插起来。快感不断冲击你的大脑，将你送上了高潮，他啃咬着你的锁骨，一手逗弄你的乳头，在高潮的余韵里，快感被无限放大。

 

不知在你第几次高潮的同时，洛基也将灼热的精液射入你的花心深处。你气喘吁吁地趴在洛基怀中，心想着终于结束了，可是洛基在你花心里的肉棒又胀大了一圈，他又开始抽插。你连忙推搡他，语气无力，“不要了…不要了……洛基～”

他叹了口气，将你脸侧碎发捋到耳后，爱怜地轻吻你的额头，他开口，心情愉悦，语气不乏沉溺。

“嗯——我该怎么办才好，你真是令我越来越迷恋于你了呢，真是伤脑筋啊，我的金丝雀？”

THE END


End file.
